The invention relates to an oil cylinder for a bicycle. More particularly, the invention relates to a shock absorbing oil cylinder which can avoid the mixing of oil and air.
A conventional oil cylinder for a bicycle cannot be filled by oil fully. Thus the oil and air will be mixed in the oil cylinder. The viscosity of the oil is decreased and the velocity of the oil is varied.